There exists a problem with automobiles wherein sun rays, at dawn and dusk primarily, invade the passenger and especially driver's vision. The area surrounding the windshield rearview mirror is of primary concern related to the present device, as this area is not covered well by existing sun visors within autos. While some autos do have small screens for this area, none adequately cover, and none are truly removable. The present device solves these problems. Additionally, the present device is pliable and may be not only removed but also easily stored.